


Books Are More Than Just Entertainment

by shelby98



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Injuys, Smut, Tell Me If I Need To Add Tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby98/pseuds/shelby98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi gets kidnapped and as Yuki listens to a recording of the kidnappers ransom call he hears something in the background and uses something that's cool and pretty ironic to find his idiot.</p><p>Originally Posted on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books Are More Than Just Entertainment

**Shuichi's POV**

 

My heat was still racing after the concert. The rush of all the people that show up just for you and your band, it gives me this unexplainable feeling that no one would understand unless they experienced it themselves. There is a but though . . . Yuki didn't come. He usually does but he couldn't get out of some kind of book sighing. I know it's his work, but I'm still bummed out about it.

 

"That was really good tonight, Shu! Good job!"

 

"Ya, thanks Hiro. You too!"

 

"Hey, where's Mr. Yuki? He's usually waiting for you so he can go home."

 

"Oh, he had something for work. Some kind of book signing For his latest novel."

 

"You're bummed out, aren't you?"

 

'Am I that see through?'

 

"What makes you say that?" I look at Hiro with a small smile and all he did was raise an eyebrow. "Ok, yes, I\'m a little bummed out, but it's not like he could help it. He's been having a hard time because the tabloids are hounding his publishing company that he doesn't come out that often and in turn he's getting hounded by his publishing company. He finally agreed to go to a public signing after being called until three in the morning last night."

 

"That's unfortunate, but at least he'll be left alone for a little while."

 

"Ya, Yuki is scary when he's woken up so late. They must've been really desperate. Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good night, Hiro!"

 

"You too, Shu, and be careful on you way home. I heard that there's been some trouble around the area."

 

"Oh, ok Hiro, thanks for the heads up! Good night!" I started to run down the side walk. I had to get home before Yuki so i could make dinner. Something was telling me that he's going to be irritated and that meant no noise and an early dinner. I found out a little while ago that an irritated Yuki plus good food equals a somewhat mellow Yuki. And trust me, I'd very much rather have an annoyed mellow Yuki Than an Irritated Yuki. He's scary when he's like that.

I turn a corner, about a five minute walk from me and Yuki's street, when I thought I felt that some one was following ma. I turn and I don't really see anyone, so I just thought it was imagination and my mind was still in the clouds from the concert. It wouldn't have been the first time.

 

I look forward and two guys come out from the last corner up ahead and just stood there. I stop dead in my tracks and get ready to bolt, but then a black van screeches to a stop next to me. A gut I didn't even see, came up behind me and trapped up on the side of the van, knocking the breath out of me. Before I could get enough air in my lungs, I was shoved into the van, tied and gagged.

 

"Easier than I thought it would be. I kinda wish we'd had a little more fun."

 

"Ya, me too, heh-heh."

 

"Alright, bag his head and let's go." One of the guys came over and put a sack over my head that he tied around my neck so I couldn't get it off.

 

"Be good and you'll be out of here in a few hours." I still struggled against my bonds. After about fifteen minutes I gave up and started to wonder what their motives were. I knew that if you know that motives of someone's actions, then you can understand their situation and sometimes you can use that to your advantage. I just needed to figure out what the hell that want and where I come into their plans. This should be interesting.

 

 

Yuki's POV

 

I finally went out. Hopefully people will leave me alone, now. Damn, my ass is killing me from sitting in that damn chair for the last eight hours. I know I do that anyway, but this was ridiculous. It hurt to move and I was really irritated, and that meant that I would most likely take it out on the damn brat. Although, I noticed lately that for some reason, he's able to mellow me out. How, I still don't know, but I will find out eventually.

 

I finally get home, I walk through the door . . . and nothing. No noise, no greeting, just silence. I can only imagine what the brat got into this time. I check the bedroom where he usually hides out when he does something wrong, but he;s not there. I go into the kitchen but there are no dishes and no dinner on the table. Ok, something's up. There's no note as far as I could see, so maybe he had to stay at the concert? As popular as Bad Luck is getting, it wouldn't surprise me that much. It makes me wonder what Shuichi is like when he's actually irritated or mad.

 

"I decide to lay on the couch since I had nothing better to do. My latest manuscript was in, there was nothing to clean seeing as how Shuichi does that now and, surprisingly, the place was always spotless, and I had no other plans for tonight. Sitting there made me realize what a big part of my life the kid's become.

 

He does the cooking, the cleaning, and takes care of me when I'm in a slump by bringing me food or coffee so I don't die of starvation. Plus, he's also been my inspiration a few times in my books. I start to wonder what it would be like without him. The place would be a mess for sure, there would always be dishes, and I probably would've keeled over by now if he hadn't been there in my slumps. It makes me wonder . . . what have I done for him?

 

At that moment, the phone rang and pulled me out of my deep thoughts. I just about freaked out when it rang. I stomped over to the phone and answered.

 

"If this is another book signing, you'd better have a death wish!"

 

"Eiri? It's Touma."

 

"Oh, Touma. Sorry, rough day."

 

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I need you to get down here to NG!"

 

"Why? What did the brat do this time?"

 

"Mr. Shindo didn't do anything. By the message we got earlier, he was on his way home when he was kidnapped!"

 

"WHAT?!" I hung up the phone and ran out the door as fast as I could.

 

I finally got to NG and the place was in a complete up roar. Police, idols and their managers, everyone was running around. It's was complete chaos.

 

"Mr. Yuki! Over here!" I turn and see Shuichi's friend, Hiro, waving me over from the elevator and I pushed my way though all the people.

 

"What the hell is all this? Is this all because of Shuichi?"

 

"Ya. We got a call saying Shu was kidnapped and we recorded it."

 

"Who called?"

 

"The guys who kidnapped Shu, and he was definitely there. We heard him in the background. He was trying to tell us where he was but bu the sound of it, he got slugged in the stomach. Then the line cuts off." That did it. Right there I was willing to kill those assholes. Though I'd never admit it out loud, I kind of care for the kid, too. Ya, I call him a damn brat a lot, but that's just to hide the fact that I care for him.

 

The elevator opened and there was Touma, "Come into my office and I'll play the message."

 

That's Touma, always able to read my mind. I had been meaning to ask Touma if I could hear the message, but as always, he's one step ahead of me. Hiro and I walk into Touma's office and there is their keyboardist, who's name escapes me, the guy who is always panicking, Sakano, and their manager, K. Everyone in the room was tense.

 

"Alright here goes." Touma walked over to his desk and pushed a button on the recorder.

 

"Hello everyone at NG. I'm going to make this sweet and simple. We have 'Bad Luck's' lead singer and unless you want him found in the Tokyo Bay, you'll do exactly as I say. You can call the police or do what ever you want to do, but you're not going to be able to track this phone, so listen up. There is an old warehouse complex about three miles south from you guys. In the east parking lot, you are going to put out thirty grand. You've got until Seven tomorrow morning. If it's not there, your singer's going to be sleeping with the fishes. Hope to see yo-"

 

"GUYS! I'M AT THE, ACK-!"

 

The call ended and everyone started to talk at once. Sakano was, of course, panicking and ran into a wall, which knocked him out, K was yelling at the top of his lungs, waving a gun around, Keyboard guy was trying to speak but was way too quiet, Hiro was trying to talk to Touma, and Touma was trying to calm everyone down. Sighing in frustration, I grabbed one of K's guns and shot at the roof. That shut everyone up pretty quick.

 

"You guys are such idiots."

 

"Well, do you have any better ideas other than panicking? And give me back my gun." K grabbed his gun back and put it away.

 

"You guys didn't hear it?" Were these guys really that stupid?

 

"Hear 'it'? Hear what? Shu getting slugged?" Wow.

 

"No, you idiot, at the end of the message there was something in the background other than Shuichi. You seriously didn't hear it?" There was no way they didn't hear it. Everyone was looking at each other like they had no clue.

 

"Let's take the tape down to the recording studio and see if we can enhance any noise in the background." Touma grabbed the recorder and we all wentdown the hall to the studio.

 

"If there's anything, I'll be able to find it." Hiro took the recorder and hooked it into the stations computer. He tapped the computer and after about a minute he stopped. "Downloaded. Now all I've got do is go through all the layers and just depict which one it is that Mr. Yuki heard. This could take a little while so make yourselves comfortable."

I looked at the clock and growled. "We don't have a little while, it's 1AM and we've got six hours minus the time it will take to get to where ever he's at."

 

"I know it shouldn't take that long, 45 minutes at the most."

 

Oh god.

 

It took almost two hours until finally, "I GOT IT!"

 

"Thank god! It's about time Hiro!"

 

"Sorry, there were a lot more layers than I thought but I got it done. Come on, I haven't listened yet!" We all went into the studio and sat down. "Ok, here we go. Now, let's see what we've got here." Hiro walked up to the sound board and hit a button. There was nothing at first and then there was a train blaring through the speakers. Hiro stopped it and held his ears for a minute.

 

"Ok, now I can see what you meant."

 

"I told you there was something."

 

"The question is," Touma was still holding his ear, "which train station?"

 

"I don't think it would be at just any station. It's too obvious." K and his logic. While they got out a map of the area and all its stations I sat to the side and thought about all the places they could've taken him. No where public and no where some one would think of off the top of their head, but also some where totally obvious at the same time . . .

 

"I've got it!" Everyone looked back at me like I was crazy.

 

"What do you mean Eiri?"

 

"It's obvious but at the same time, it's not. Let me see the map." They pushed the map towards me and I picked up the pen that was sitting on the table. I looked at it for a second and knew exactly where he was. "Here. There's an old station out here that I know about because I used it in one of my books. It's the only station not open to the public and I wanted to base my book on this area and this is what I came up with. If I'm right, and I'm positive I am, he should be here."

 

"Wow, that's awesome. We'll have Shu back in no time."

 

"It takes about an hour and a half to get there and we have about three and a half hours until the trade off. Let's get Shindo out of there!"

 

"Again, you guys are so stupid! Didn't I just say that it's not open to the public, meaning US! We'll have to get the police to get him."

 

"I'll call the chief." Touma left to make the call.

 

"So then what do we do for the next two hours?" Hiro was anxious but I couldn't blame him. Him and Shuichi have been friends since they were kids and they'd do anything for each other.

 

"It looks like we can't do anything until we get word that Shuichi's alright."

 

"But K-"

 

"No but's Hiroshi. We just have to wait."

 

"Fine." Hiro stormed out of the studio and the keyboard guy followed him out. Apparently they were dating, or at least that's what Shuichi said. What was that guy's name? . . . . . . . . . SUGURU! I could not remember that kid's name for the life of me.

 

Anyway, I wonder how Shuichi is. By the sound of that recording that slug to the stomach sounded like it really hurt.

Then again the kid took that one guy's beating. I'm pretty sure the guy's name was Tachi from Ask. That guy was a bastard. His other band members were cool. That's probably why Touma gave them a second chance with a new lead singer. Now they were pretty good and on tour in the U.S. Again, I'd never admit this out loud, but I was really worried about the kid.

 

Around then was when I fell asleep, and I had the weirdest dream that Shuichi was hurt and I'd sit there by his bed side waiting for when he'd wake up. When he finally did, he didn't remember who I was or who anyone was at that fact.

 

" . . . i . . . ri . . . Eiri! Wake up!" I woke up to Touma shaking me and calling me.

 

"Huh? What's up?"

 

"They've got Mr. Shindo at the local hospital." I sat up quickly then.

 

"How bad is it?" My blood was rushing and I could feel the adrenaline start to kick in. How bad was he hurt? How long was he going to be in there?

 

"He's fine. Besides the slug he'd had and a small cut to the side of his throat, he's fine. They only took him there because of procedure." I immediately relaxed and Touma didn't miss it. "You really were worried for him."

 

"Of course I was. The kid lives with me so why wouldn't I care about him?"

 

"Well you didn't really like him when you first met him so to look at everything you guys have done together, it can be a little surprising."

 

"I guess." Even before Touma married my sister, he was always able see right through me and it used to freak me out so I avoided him as much as possible but after a little while I've come to like how we don't have to say anything because he just knows.

 

"Well, since you and everyone else has been so worried about him, why don't we head over and see him."

 

"Sure." We got up and head down stairs. People were starting to show up for work and as we walked out people were asking how Shuichi was and they all looked relieved when they found out he was ok. I had no idea he was so popular around here.

 

"People really like him around here." I mention to Touma as we got into his car.

 

"Are you kidding? Some of those guys will come in with the foulest of moods in the morning and he can make them crack a smile at 6AM. It makes me wonder what makes him tick to be able to be that happy and also make the people around him feel good too. Even I must admit, that is a rare talent."

 

I thought about that. Now that I really thought about it, ever since the damn brat came around even I've felt a little lighter. I could always feel the energy he had radiating off of him and it made me feel sorta happy. It was cheesy but true. He's really made an impact on my life. Maybe more than I initially thought.

 

We finally made it to the hospital just as Hiro and Suguru were walking out. "Hey!"

 

"Good morning. Where is Mr. Shindo?"

 

"They're keeping him until this afternoon until they get all the blood test results."

 

"Blood tests?" That didn't sound good. Was there something that Shuichi could have?

 

"Ya, the place they had him at had rust every where so they want to make sure that he didn't get anything from any small cuts that he could have. Nothing big." Hiro looked a lot more relaxed and Suguru looked relaxed too.

 

"Alright, since that is the case why don't you two take the day off and we'll pick up tomorrow."

 

"Sure Mr. Seguchi."

 

"Thanks Touma, see you tomorrow!"

 

"You two have a good day."

 

"You too." Hiro and Suguru walked off with Suguru hanging off Hiro's arm. If didn't left so anxious, I might've thought that was actually cute. Me and Touma went in and asked which room Shuichi was in. Then we headed up to the third floor. We got to his room and Touma looked back at me and I nodded. He opened The door and there was Shuichi sitting on the edge of the bed with an IV and looking tired.

 

Shuichi's POV

 

After a hectic night, a screaming match with nurses about wearing the damn gown, which I won and got to wear some clothes Hiro brought, and Hiro and Suguru visiting, I was ready to collapse and pass out. Then Mr. Seguchi showed up with . . . YUKI! I smiled like the idiot I am. I couldn't help it.

 

"Good morning Mr. Shindo. How are you feeling?"

 

"I'm fine, a little tired."

 

"Well, that's good to hear. I also heard that you were cut?"

 

"Barely a scratch. It's from when I jerked away and tried to tell you where I was."

 

"That's good. Well, I better be off. I just wanted to make sure you were doing ok. Eiri, I'll be in the lobby."

 

"Sure."

 

"Have a nice day Mr. Shindo."

 

"You too, Mr. Seguchi!" He nodded and left. Yuki stood in the door way for a minute and then came over and sat next

to me on the bed.

 

"You . . . are an idiot." Saw that one coming.

 

"I know. I should've payed more attention to my surroundings on the way home. I'm sorry I made everyone worry."

 

"You should be. The place was in total chaos that even K didn't know what to do."

 

"Wow, that's crazy."

 

"No kidding."

 

"So, how did you guys know where I was? The guys who had me were really surprised when the Police got there. One of them said something like that the place was off limits."

 

"Remember the book I wrote a few months back on this area of Japan?"

 

"Where guy hangs himself? Ya, why?"

 

"Ya, well the station they had you at was the same place the guy hanged himself. In my book him needed a place that wasn't really public and hidden, but at the same time totally obvious. That is also the exact same thing the guys who had you needed. So I just put two and two together and I knew where you were."

 

"Looks like books can be used for more than just for ones entertainment, but still there are a lot of places like that around here. How did you guess it was a train station?"

 

"Because I thought I'd heard something in the background, besides your loud mouth, at the end of the recording that Touma had and when Hiro messed with it he found a train blaring in the background. My ears still hurt from it."

I couldn't help but giggle. Before Yuki could hit me in the head, the nurses came in.

 

"Ok, Mr. Shindo, your results came in and looks like you are completely fine. All we need to do is take out the IV and

you are free to leave as soon as you sign your release papers."

 

"Ok, thanks." She nodded and left.

 

"Alright brat, while you do that I'll go with Touma, grab my car, and I'll be back to pick you up in 15 minutes."

 

"Ok, thanks Yuki!"

 

"Yeah, yeah." After Yuki left I didn't feel so tired any more. That's crazy how he knew exactly where to find me. Knowing that he's the one who found me made me feel happy and now I know for sure that he does care about me in his own way even though he won't say so in front of me.

 

They took out the IV and I had to sign a million papers and Yuki did too. When we finally got of there we both sighed. Me out of relief of the paper work and him out of frustration though also slight relief.

 

The car ride was silent and neither of us tried to turn on the music. The silence was nice and quiet. Something we both needed. We finally got home and the door isn't even closed when Yuki grabbed my wrist, turned me around, and pined me to the wall in a crushing, heated kiss. When we broke apart I was gasping for breathe. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bedroom where he threw me onto the bed.

 

"Yuki wha-"

 

"Shut up brat." He crushed his lips onto mine again, pushing his tongue through my lips, exploring the cavity. He slowly trailed his hands down my sides and on the way back up he lifted my shirt up to my neck and started to play with my nipples. He let my lips go to breathe and kissed a trail down my jaw line and down to my collarbone. He trailed back up a ways and then bit the skin between my neck and collarbone causing me to yelp. It hurt but it made me feel aroused, too. I had no idea what drove Yuki to this but I didn't mind.

 

His knee came up in between my legs and lightly rubbed against my growing bulge. My legs clenched around his knee unconsciously and made him chuckle as he attacked my chest with his kisses and nips as he toke off my shirt. Without realizing it, I had my arms around his neck and practically holding on for dear life. His hand went down my sides to the waistline of my pants. His hands rested on my hips for a minute and then his left arm went under my waist picking up my hips while he toke off my pants and underwear.

 

I was in a daze when he stood up and undressed himself to reveal that he, too, was aroused. He came back on top and kissed my forehead before trying to suffocate me with one of his heated kisses. He pulled back leaving me gasping once again and opened his night stand and grabbed a bottle of lube. He lifted my legs over his shoulders and opened the bottle.

 

"Yuki what are you-?"

 

"Just hold still and don't move." He put the bottle at my entrance and squeezed it. The feeling of the lube going inside felt really weird. It made me gasp and I wanted to move but Yuki held down my hips.

 

"YUKI! Why did you do that? That feels weird!"

 

"Less mess."

 

"WHAT!?" He thrust one of his fingers inside and started to move it around. "Yuki . . . that kind of hurts. Ah . . . not . . . so rough!"

 

"Relax and it won't hurt so bad." I tried to and it did feel better. He put in another and moved in circles. I knew he was trying to find my prostate. I moved my hips slightly forward and he found it making my back arc. He grinned and leaned down to kiss me again. He pulled out and positioned himself at my entrance. He thrust so hard I thought I was going to split in two and I screamed out.

 

"Sorry, I just really want you." I was panting and when I looked him in the eyes he had such an intent look of lust I immediately forgave him for trying to kill me.

 

"Alright. I'm at your will." He kissed me again and started to thrust right into my prostate. I felt like I was going insane. I was holding onto him again and it didn't hurt so much if I didn't think about pain more than pleasure. One his hands came between us and he started to stroke me. The heat the was starting to pool in my lower belly was starting to become unbearable.

 

"Yuki . . . ah . . . I'm about to . . . ah!"

 

"Together Shu." I nodded as best I could until he thrust really deep and I couldn't hold it any more and neither could he. We both came yelling each others name. He coated everything inside of me and came all over our stomachs and his hand. We sat there for a minute until he pulled out and grabbed a towel that he also kept in the night stand. He took little time clean us up before he spooned me under the blankets, holding me tight.

 

"Yuki?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"What made you me want me so much?" He laid his head on top of mine and held me even tighter.

 

"I was really worried about you Shu. Heh, I was practically frantic. The thought of you in the Tokyo bay really shook me up. Are you sure you're ok?"

 

"Yes I'm fine, Yuki, and you don't have to worry. I'm back and that's all that matters right?"

 

"Exactly, so let's go to sleep."

 

"Sounds good, but it's 1 in the afternoon."

 

"Who cares? More time for you to rest up for work tomorrow."

 

"Ok." I shifted into a comfortable position snuggled into Yuki's side and we both fell asleep in bliss


End file.
